The Glee Pact
by cmonteiths
Summary: Quinn ends up pregnant and for support Rachel, Tina and Santana get pregnant too, too bad that in some cases their boyfriend isn't the father. Finchel, Quick, Tike, Sam/Santana. PENNAME CHANGE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Glee Pact******

**Pairings (main ones): Finn/Rachel, Sam/Santana, Mike/Tina and Puck/Quinn******

**Summary: After Quinn becomes pregnant with Pucks baby, while dating Sam no less, fellow Glee members Rachel, Santana and Tina agree to become pregnant as well. Relationships fall apart, families undergo challenges and four pregnant teenagers discover the true meaning of friendship. ******

**Note: Quinn was never pregnant to begin with but Finn broke up with her to be with Rachel, now it's one year later, Rachel and Finn are dating so are Mike and Tina and Quinn and Sam are also. **

**Glee!**

"I just don't understand why this stuff always happens to me." Quinn said in-between stuffing her mouth with chex mix. Rachel was sitting next to her on the floor while rubbing her back.

"It's ok Quinn, as long as Sam never finds out that Puck's the dad you should be fine." Santana said from the corner of the room absentmindedly filing her nails.

"Sam and I have never had sex, he's gonna know I cheated on him." Quinn let out a sharp sob and Tina cringed from her spot on Rachel's bed.

Quinn and Rachel had been enjoying their slumber party until Quinn announced that she thought she could be pregnant and Rachel being Rachel immediately called for back up. She called Mercedes (who turns out was with her grandma but apologized for not being there), Brittany (who didn't want to leave Artie's) and Tina and Santana.

"Quinn honesty is the best policy why don't you just tell Sam that you and Puck slept together, sure he'll be mad but at least he'll know the truth." Tina said, always the reasonable one.

"But he'll break up with me, and Puck sure as hell isn't going to help me I don't want to be alone!" Quinn shrieked and buried her head into Rachel's shoulder.

"I have an idea, it sounds really crazy but I'm gonna go with it anyway." Santana said, "why don't we all get pregnant too! Then Quinn won't be alone." This not only grabbed Quinn's attention but also made Rachel and Tina look at Santana skeptically.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Rachel asked and Tina nodded in agreement.

"Because Berry you're Quinn's best friend and think about having a kid will totally make Hudson follow you around for the rest of your life, and Tina you should do it because you and Mike would make adorable Asian babies." Santana said, as if it was that easy. "Oh and one more thing Quinn just have sex with Sam before you tell him your preggers then he'll never think he's not the father. Simple as that."

The three girls considered this idea in silence. Tina figured that having a kid would make her parents kick her out, but Mike would be an amazing father. Rachel saw it as sure her and Finn would always be connected by a kid but having a baby would put so much stress on their relationship, though their baby would be adorable. And Quinn saw it as it meant she wouldn't be alone.

"I'm in." Tina said and Santana smiled and Rachel nodded as well. Sure having a baby in high school would be hard, but they had each other. Right?

**Glee!**

**I know it's pretty short but it's more of an intro, what do ya think so far? Should I continue, more on Puck and Quinn actually having sex will come in later chapters.**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone! This story got great reception considering it's only been posted for about 24 hours. Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and the story alerts (there were tons!). It's thanks to all of you that this got up so fast. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Glee! **

"Positive." Tina and Rachel said at the same time from their respective bathroom stalls. Quinn and Santana stood by the sinks guarding to make sure no classmates came in, or worse, teachers.

"Awesome, now hand us the tests." Santana said reaching under Tina's stall, while Quinn reached under Rachel's. "We're gonna wrap them in paper towels and throw them away." Tina and Rachel obeyed.

"So this is what it feels like to be pregnant. I don't feel any different." Tina said her fingers lightly grazing the top of her stomach as her and Rachel exited the stalls.

"I know, it totally doesn't feel like I have a baby in here." Rachel chimed in as she lifted her shirt to examine her abdominal. It was as flat as it was 2 weeks ago.

"It takes a couple weeks before you can actually feel it. I should know." Quinn said and a tear formed in her eye. She had started to show a couple days ago, and after days of questioning Sam finally confronted her and she admitted she was pregnant, but she didn't say who the dad was. Sam broke up with her though, which was enough to break Quinn apart.

"Quinn, it's gonna be ok." Rachel said pulling her best friend into a hug. "Santana why haven't you taken a test yet?" Rachel suddenly asked, turning her attention to the surprisingly silent Latina.

"Santana hasn't found someone to father her child yet." Quinn said the glow returning to her face. Everyone knew Quinn and Santana had drama and sometimes it showed through their otherwise solid friendship.

"Puck's been busy lately." Santana muttered.

"No, no, no, you and I are not sharing a baby daddy." Quinn said forcefully. Rachel and Tina nodded in agreement but they were also hinting that it didn't mean that Santana could go after their boyfriends.

"Then who is it supposed to be?"

"Sam." Tina said. The other three girls looked to the small girl in shock, Quinn looking to be the only one against the idea. "I know Quinn he's your ex, but you don't need him and no offense Santana but you need a guy like Sam to be the father, you and Puck would not make good parents, together." Tina made sure to add in order to not piss Quinn off.

"I guess Tina's right, but good luck getting Sam to sleep with you." Quinn said smugly knowing that Sam would have totally had sex with her if she had let him.

"I'm up for the challenge, anything to be pregnant with you guys. It may take a little while though, is that ok?"

"Yeah, but no matter what I'm telling Finn either today or tomorrow I'm not waiting." Rachel said and Tina nodded in agreement.

"And I think I'm gonna tell Puck tonight." Quinn added.

"So it's really official, we're gonna be moms!" Tina squealed, even though she knew her parents would not be happy, she was kinda excited to be a mom. The girls all hugged before changing the subject to glee club before leaving the bathroom, and the pregnancy tests behind on the sink.

**Glee! **

Finn couldn't concentrate, him and Rachel were hanging out on Rachel's bed trying to accomplish their Spanish homework, but so far they had made out a couple times and talked about Sectionals which was in 2 weeks. And not to mention Rachel was looking really hot in just her shorts and pink tank top.

"Finn we should really try to do our homework." Rachel said snapping Finn out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Are you ok?" She asked touching his forehead checking to see if he had a fever, which he really hoped he didn't because then she would make him go home.

"Yeah I'm fine, there's just something different about you, are you ok?" He turned the tables, and surprisingly Rachel looked stumped.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." She stuttered, dropping her hand from his forehead and walking over to her dresser.

"No your not, your hiding something from me, you can tell me anything Rach." He said going to stand with her resting his large hand on her tiny shoulders.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted, Finn dropped his hands immediately. He breathed in and out, Rachel, his girlfriend, was pregnant, with his child, he was going to be a dad, that was a lot to process so Finn said the first thing that came to his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I took like 4 tests. I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was before I told you. I took the first test yesterday. Please don't be mad, it was an accident." She said tears welling up in her eyes. Finn now felt kinda bad that he mad Rachel cry so he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not mad Rach and I know it was an accident, and I want you to know that I'm gonna be here for you, I'm actually kinda happy your pregnant, I always imagined what our kids were gonna look like." Finn grinned the grin he knew Rachel loved and she flashed one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rachel and our baby." They hugged once more before he kissed her, they never quite got around to that Spanish homework.

**Glee! **

"Mike it's Tina, I really need to talk to you, call me back." Tina said for the 3rd time, Mike wasn't picking up his cell phone or his house phone and Tina really didn't wanna wait til tomorrow to tell him about the baby.

Almost two hours went by and Tina still hadn't heard from Mike, she was getting worried but she didn't want to call him again, the situation could be that he was at Puck's or with his family or his phone was on silent.

It was nearly midnight when her boyfriend finally called her back. He sounded normal so at least Tina knew he wasn't passed out drunk prior to calling her.

"Hey baby, sorry I couldn't call you earlier, it was Grandma Chang's eightieth birthday and we just got back. What did you want to tell me?" Mike said and Tina smiled, she knew how close Mike was to his grandma so she let the fact that she left the last message over 4 hours ago slide.

"Mike, I'm pregnant. I really wanted to tell you in person, but I also really didn't want to wait til tomorrow." Tina said jumping straight to the point. She heard Mike's go silent on the other end of the line.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, we're pregnant, we're gonna have a baby." Tina said barely able to hold in her excitement, she was 99% sure that of the three girls that were pregnant she was the most excited.

"We're gonna have a baby." Mike confirmed, and he smiled. "That's great Tina, now get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning babe."

"Goodnight Mike, I love you."

"I love you too, and Tina, I really am happy."

"Me too." Tina hung up and smile on her face, and that smile stayed throughout the entire night.

**Glee!**

Puck had no freaking idea why Quinn Fabray was at his house. He also had no idea why she looked so hot in sweats. Most girls looking ugly in sweats.

"I'm not here for another night of sex Puck, I'm here to talk to you." Quinn said for the 4th time. He got it no sex, but he didn't understand why she was here, and what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Then what do you want to talk about." He was really hoping she wasn't here to mope about her breakup, her and Sam had never told anyone why they broke up, well maybe Berry knew but it was normal for best friends to tell secrets like that.

"I want to talk about why Sam and I broke up, because it has to do with you." She said. Puck's eyes widen, oh crap she was gonna slap him, blame him for her breakup, tell him he's a Lima Loser and all that, so he braced himself for the worst.

"Hit me."

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours, thanks to our 'meeting' last month. Sam knows I'm pregnant but he doesn't know who's it is, he just knows it's not his." Puck froze as she told him this, breaking each piece up. She was pregnant with his child, Sam knew it wasn't his, but he didn't know it was Pucks', awesome.

"Your pregnant, and it's mine?" He asked feeling like an idiot as soon as the words left his mouth, of course it was his, she had just told him that.

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna force you to help me or anything, as far as I'm concerned this baby's not gonna have a dad."

"But I wanna help." Puck said and he meant it, he knows it sounds cheesy but he thinks that this baby needs him, a dad, and Puck feels ready to take that step into adulthood. "I may be a jerk but if I get a girl pregnant I'm gonna be the dad, I wanna be there for this kid."

"You do?" Quinn found this shocking, her and Puck's sexual intercourse last month had been the result of a fight with Sam over a duet in glee club and Puck had been there for her, and as much as Quinn hated the fact, she hadn't been drunk and it had been her idea.

"Of course I do, this kid deserves to have two parents and I want to be one."

"Okay, my parents don't know yet so you can't tell anyone, not even your mom, let me tell my parents on my own time ok?" She asked and Puck nodded in agreement, she smiled, grateful that he was willing to step up and help her.

"I should probably go, bye Puck."

"Bye, and Quinn," She snapped her head to look at him, "I'm happy about this, you should be too, you're gonna be a great mom."

"And you're gonna be a good dad." They smiled at each other briefly before Quinn left closing the door softly behind her. She was so happy Puck wanted to help be she wondered if he actually meant it, or if he just wanted an excuse to sleep with her.

**Glee!**

Santana adjusted the headband in her hair, knowing that in a few short minutes it would be on the floor of Sam Evens's bedroom along with the rest of her outfit.

She rang the doorbell, knowing that Sam was home. He opened the door, looking shocked to see her standing on the doorstep.

"Look Evens I'm gonna make this short and sweet, I know you're all upset over your break up with Quinn and I'm willing to offer my services. So let's say we do it." She said in her usual manner.

"Look Santana I appreciate the offer, but I'm not looking for a relationship."

"Which is great because I'm not offering a relationship, I'm offering a no strings attached one time thing."

Sam considered this and after a few minutes he silently let Santana into his house.

"This is a one time thing, no strings attached." He confirmed.

"Of course." Santana said a smirk on her face, Sam not knowing what the hell he was getting into.

**Glee!**

**So there is the second chapter, what did you think? I loved writing it, and I'm really excited for what's to come. I'm already planning a sequel so review if you want more of this! **

**Notes: Quinn, Santana and Brittany quit the Cheerios after Sue tried to make them choose between Glee and cheering. Mike, Finn, Puck and Sam are all on the football team. Nothing really from season one happened, so Quinn's parents are married and Carol and Burt are dating but her and Finn still live in their own house. **

**Next chapter: Santana takes and test and some parents find out :)**

**Also Mike and Tina are gonna have a adorable scene in the next chapter to make up for her way of telling him. Sorry also if the Finn and Rachel one was the deepest it was just the easiest for me to write. **

**One more thing, I don't know who noticed but the girls accidently left the tests on the sinks in the bathroom and someone's gonna walk in right after them and find them should it be; Brittany, Mercedes, Emma or Sue? **

**Review!**

**xoxo Stuck. In. Neutral. ox **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the continued support! It really makes me smile when my inbox is flooded with response for my stories! This is really fun to write so keep the reviews and what not coming. **

**Glee!**

"So Santana have you found a sucker to father what's most likely going to become a demon child?" Quinn asked during lunch one day, Santana dropped her carrot in anger but soon realized that Quinn was genuinely curious.

"Yes in fact I took Tina's advice and decided on Sam, we slept together about a week ago, for the first time." Santana responded with a sly grin sneaking up on her face.

"The first time?" Rachel said a giggle escaping her lips, "so you've done it more then once."

"You better believe it, no one does it with Santana Lopez once and only once, they always come back for more, too bad you and lady lips never did it Quinn he's awesome." Santana said, causing Quinn to snap her plastic fork in anger. Quinn wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with in the first place but these baby hormones were making her more moody then normal.

"Guys stop! We're supposed to be doing this to support each other, not to tear each other down." Tina said loudly to get Quinn and Santana's attentions.

"Tina's right, starting now, no taunting, no teasing, no bragging and complete honesty with each other. Alright?" Rachel said. The three girls didn't say anything but they did nod.

"Awesome, now I know it might be too soon but Santana when are you going to take a test?"

"I don't know, how long are you supposed to wait, surprisingly enoughI've never taken a pregnancy test before." Quinn snickered at this statement and Tina lowered her head to hide her amusement.

"Well Tina and I both just kinda knew when it was time to take one, so you might as well just take one when you feel ready." Rachel said a smile lighting up her face. Santana took this statement in but didn't respond.

"Guys, I know we promised we would wait for Santana but I need to tell my parents, their getting suspicious and my mom thinks that she should start taking me to exercise classes because of the weight I've gained." Tina said addressing her friends drastically changing the atmosphere.

"Agreed, my dad's heard me throwing up yesterday morning and they think I'm becoming bulimic, despite the fact that I've gained a couple pounds." Rachel chimed in.

"You guys can go ahead and tell your parents but I can't tell mine they just found out that Sam and I broke up and you know my parents they are totally going to kick me out if they find out."

"Well you're going to have to tell them eventually, their gonna get really suspicious when you gain 40 pounds and a baby pops out of you in 8 months." Santana said gaining a glare from both Quinn and Rachel. "Just a thought" she added.

"As much as I hate to admit Quinn Santana has a point, you can't hide this from them forever, to be honest I can't believe we've been able to hide this from Mr. Shue and the rest of the glee club." Tina said, and Quinn nodded, knowing that she had a point, the truth was going to come out sooner or later and why not make it sooner.

"Alright, tonight Santana you're going to take a test and the rest of us are going to tell our parents, for better or for worse, but let's hold off on telling Mr. Shue for a couple weeks." Rachel said bringing her face in closer to the other girls.

"Deal." The three girls said as soon as the bell rang.

**Glee!**

"Dad, daddy, can I talk to you for a minute." Rachel asked as her fathers were making that nights dinner.

"Sure sweetheart." Leroy Berry a.k.a Dad, said turning his attention away from the steaming pot of beans to his daughter.

"As you know Finn and I have been together for quite some time now and things between us have been getting serious.."

"Rachel is it time that we had the talk." Hiram Berry a.k.a. Daddy, interrupted and before she could respond her Daddy launched into very detailed explanation about the birds and bees which Rachel had first gotten when she was the tender age of 10.

"Dad, daddy, I'm pregnant!" She said, rather forcefully. Grabbing not only their attentions but their shocked faces at what their daughter had just admitted to them.

"What!" Her dad shouted at what Rachel believed to be the top of his lungs. "After everything you've been through, everything you've been aspiring to do you're going to give up because you decided that you were going to give your virginity to some teenage boy that in 5 years won't care about you or that bastard child you are now carrying."

"I'm sorry." Rachel choked out, sobs rising in her chest.

"Sorry, you're sorry, I don't think that's going to help now. Rachel Barbra Berry I want you out of this house."

"Leroy." Her daddy said standing up, coming in between Rachel and her dad. "She made a mistake, I'm upset too, but we can't kick her out, she needs us now more then ever."

But Rachel didn't care what they had to say, she knew what her Dad thought which was enough to send her sobbing up to her room. She grabbed everything she knew she would need, and packed it all in her pink duffel bag that normally contained her dance things. She forcefully shoved about 2 weeks worth of clothes in her bag, and took her favorite CDs, her toothbrush, her favorite stuffed animal and her hairbrush and threw them in there too.

"Finn.." She said still sobbing into her cell phone after her boyfriend picked up after about 2 rings.

"Rachel, what's wrong, did you tell your dad's?" Finn asked, obvious concern laced his voice. Rachel nodded before remembering that Finn couldn't see her.

"Yeah, dad wanted to kick me out but daddy told him not too, but I don't care, I want to leave, can I come and stay with you?"

"Of course, I know you told me not too but I told my mom the night you told me. She's was really upset but she would be more then willing to let you stay here." Finn said, mixed emotions running through them, he was pissed that Leroy would even think of kicking Rachel out, but he was also happy that she would be living at his house now.

"Thank you so much Finn, I just didn't think this would happen. I'll be over in like 15 minutes."

"Your welcome, I'll be waiting with a huge carton of ice cream and the copy of Funny Girl you gave me." Finn said and he could practically feel her smile on the other end.

"Did I ever mention that I love you." Rachel squealed into the phone.

"Maybe once or twice." Finn said causing Rachel to giggle.

**Glee!**

"Mom, dad, Mike's coming over for dinner in 10 minutes and mom your still in your work suit." Tina said, stepping up because tonight was the night she was going to tell her parents she was pregnant.

"Calm down sweetie, Mike's been here before, he knows that me and your father are working people. But if it makes you feel better I'll go change as long as you set the table." Her mother said as she winked at her daughter. It was most definitely not her mother Tina was worried about, it was her father.

Tina began setting the table but she didn't get very far because 5 minutes into it her boyfriend rang the doorbell. Usually Tina would just yell at him to come in but this time she went and answered the door not wanted any silent baby talk to be in front of Tina's parents.

"Hey!" She said as she answered the door and Mike immediately swept her up into a hug. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he set her down.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Tina asked and Mike nodded although Tina knew he was doubtful. "Because you never know they might make you try and marry me." Tina said, and although she said it playfully she was actually kinda serious.

"I've always wanted to marry you Tina, the sooner the better." Mike said and both teenagers smiled before Tina's mom came in a gave Mike a hug.

Dinner went great and Tina decided that during the dessert of lemon squares that she had made when she had gotten home from school because she knew how much her parents loved them, was the perfect time to tell them about her pregnancy.

"Tina you never cease to amaze me with your baking ability." Her father said swallowing what must have been his 3rd lemon square.

"Thanks Daddy, listen can I talk to you and mom for a second?" Tina asked feeling the atmosphere change, though she felt Mike's hand affectionately squeeze her thigh.

"Sure pumpkin what's up." Her mom said, causing Tina to laugh quietly her mom was always trying to seem cool.

"I'm pregnant." She said not trying to fluff it up, or beat around the bush. Her parents both looked at her, her dad looking like her wanted to punch the wall, or better yet Mike's face and her mom looking as though she was about to cry.

"Pregnant?" Her dad clarified and Tina nodded not daring to look her parents in the eye. But her dad didn't care about what Tina had to say he was looking straight at Mike.

"I'm so sorry sir." Mike said turning bright red stumbling over his words.

"Well when are you going to marry her?" Tina's dad asked, suddenly becoming very calm.

"I don't know sir, I wasn't thinking about that."

"Tina sweetie why don't you and Mike go up to your room while your father and I talk." Her mom said a tear falling down her face. Tina nodded not wanting to argue.

Once in her room her and Mike fell silent taking turns listening to Tina's parents conversation through the door. After about 15 minutes her mom lightly knocked on the door.

"Tina, your father and I have reached a decision while we are not happy with you and Mike's decision to have kids at such a young age, we are going to support you, it's not easy being a teenager mother, and your father is not going to make Mike marry you but he is strongly suggesting you move into our house. Do you think you could do that Mike?" Tina's mom asked Tina's boyfriend who was sitting quietly next to Tina.

"Of course anything for Tina and the baby." Tina smiled gratefully at him before engulfing her mom in a hug.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Don't stay to late Mike okay?" Mike nodded and Tina's mom exited her daughters bedroom and Tina ran right into Mike's arms.

**Glee!**

"Puck! Puck! Open the goddamn door!" Quinn shouted using all of her force to knock on Puck's door. Tears were stinging her eyes and all she wanted to do was lie down somewhere and cry her eyes out.

"What!" Puck said opening the door, his expression changing drastically as he took in the girl on his doorstep. Quinn looked horrible, mascara was running down her cheeks and she had a bag behind her. Wordlessly he gestured for Quinn to come in grabbing the bag behind her.

"My parents...kicked me...out!" Quinn sobbed and Puck took the girl into his arms not knowing exactly how to calm a sobbing girl so he rubbed her hair.

"I'm sorry, do you want to stay here. My mom's been in and out for the past couple days and Sarah loves you, they won't mind." Puck said and Quinn stopped crying for a second in order to look at her baby's father.

"Really?" She asked a small smile gracing the girl's otherwise broken expression. Puck nodded and Quinn started crying again but this time Puck was pretty sure they were tears of happiness.

"Let's get you upstairs and into some warmer clothes." It may have been only October but Quinn's summer dress and light sweater was making her shiver.

Puck lead her through his small house to his even smaller bedroom. It barely had room for Puck's double bed, but any place to sleep after the night she had was better then no place to sleep. She nodded her thanks before silently asking him to leave so she could change.

He went out into the hallway while she changed and he swore he could hear her sobbing as she was changing but he didn't question it.

"Alright you can come in." He opened the door as Quinn was wiping tears from her eyes. She was wearing her old cheerleading sweat pants and a long sleeve that looked suspiciously like something Sam had worn to school one day Puck wanted to ask where she had gotten it, but the last thing he needed was Quinn becoming even more upset.

"You can go ahead and pick a side to sleep on, I could care either way." Puck said and Quinn just nodded, he tried to read her expression but her face was blank.

She crawled underneath his brown blanket not caring enough to wonder how many girls had been with Puck on top and underneath this blanket. He shut off the light and an eery darkness filled the room. Quinn breathed in sharply and Puck brought her a little closer to himself.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said closing her eyes and letting her head fall against his chest.

"Anything for Quinn." Puck said a couple minutes later, even though he knew she had already fallen asleep.

**Glee!**

"Santana Lopez get your ass down her, your father and I are going out and we need you to babysit Lindsey." Santana's mom called up the stairs to Santana who was in her bathroom, a pregnancy test in her hands and 2 minutes until she found out if she was pregnant.

"One minute ma!" Santana called back and she swore she could hear her mom sigh in response. 30 seconds left.

In all honesty when Santana had suggested the whole "let's all get pregnant thing" she never expected that it would actually happen and Santana was actually really excited that she could become a mother. This child was her chance to prove that she could do something with her life.

The alarm that Santana had set on her cell phone went off with a loud shrill and Santana threw the item into her adjoining bedroom to silence it. The only thing that matter right now was the test in her hand.

Pregnant.

"YES!" Santana said jumping up and down having a little celebration in her bathroom. Then she looked down at her stomach and spoke child.

"Hey baby, it's your mommy, you're going to be so loved." Santana said and she hoped that she was right and that her unborn child was loved by her father just as much as her mother.

**Glee!**

"Will can I talk to you for a minute." Emma said as she entered Will's office one afternoon.

"Yeah Emma what's going on?" Will asked as Emma took and seat. This wasn't typical Emma never came to see him unless something was really serious.

"So today I went into the ladies room to do my usual pre lunch clean up," Will nodded for her to continue after she paused, "and as I was entering, Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Tina all came out together and naturally we greeted each other, but when I was done I noticed these on the sinks." Emma held out her hand to reveal two pregnancy tests, both which happened to be positive.

"Oh my god." Was all Will could say as Emma dropped the pregnancy tests on his desk. They looked at each other Will basically speechless and Emma searching his face.

"I think you need to talk to the glee girls." Emma said before leaving Will in silence.

"I think you're right." Will said, but Emma was already out the door.

**Glee!**

**Holy mama jamma this chapter is long; 2,692 words to be exact, so it's not that long, but it's long by my standards. I am so proud of this story and this is only the third chapter, hope this chapter was good! I worked hard on it!**

**Next chapter: Santana tells Sam and Puck and Quinn have a baby talk. **

**Hope everyone liked the Tina/Mike and Tina/Family cuteness but will it last? All I can say is so far they are the one of the two couples that I plan on keeping together, can you guess the other one? **

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox (what do ya think of my new pen name, pretty sweet right?)**

**PS: New poll, if one of the girls has twins which should it be; Tina or Rachel (still on the fence about them, I already know about Quinn and Santana.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**These chapters are going up so fast, I'm so proud of myself, usually I'm the worst updater in the world but I guess when you really get a good, interesting story going it becomes easier and easier to update. **

**Also I've come up with a system each chapter will contain a; group scene with all 4 girls, a Rachel scene, a Tina scene, a Quinn scene, a Santana scene and a scene involving another character. **

**Glee!**

"This is so exciting in exactly 9 months we are all going to have kids!" Santana squealed from her spot on Tina's bed. The girls we now having their sleep overs there, because of how understanding Tina's parents were.

"I know, I know it sounds really stupid but I am super excited to be a mommy." Tina said and Santana seemed like the only other one who was as excited. They were sitting on Tina's bed talking animatedly about baby clothes, baby names and everything baby related. Rachel and Quinn however were not as excited.

"I'm scared." Quinn said quietly. Her and Rachel were on the floor leaning against the bed, Quinn had her head leaning on Rachel's shoulder.

"Me too, afraid that I'm not going to be able to give this baby everything it needs, I'm also super afraid that something's going to happen between me and Finn and split us up." Rachel said and Quinn scoffed knowing that nothing could get between Rachel and Finn even having a kid.

"You're afraid about daddy support, the father of my child as been with more women then Mr Shuester has hair products." She had meant it for the comment to be an offhanded joke and Rachel gave a slight giggle but deep down Quinn was terrified, so far Puck had been super sweet but it was most likely short lived and soon Puck would ditch her and their child.

"Don't worry Quinn, if there's any women on this planet that can make Noah Puckerman a one girl kind of guy it's you." Rachel said and Tina and Santana who had overheard the last part of their conversation nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, Puck had never ever looked at me the same why he's looked at you." Santana said and Tina nodded once again although not as confident as before this was most likely due to the fact that Puck's never looked at her and probably doesn't even know her name.

"Thanks but it doesn't stop the worries." Quinn said standing from her spot and grabbing her pillow as she started preparing her sleeping bag on the floor.

"No, Quinn you sleep on the bed, you're farther along, besides I slept on the bed last time." Tina said grabbing her pillow from the bed and plopping it on the floor.

"Thanks Tina." Quinn said rubbing her slightly protruding stomach somewhat affectionately.

"I'll sleep on the floor as well." Rachel said and no one wanting to bother arguing just nodded and the four girls started getting ready for bed. It may have only been 9:30 on a Friday night but they were pregnant they needed all the extra sleep they can get.

About an hour later Tina and Rachel were fast asleep but Quinn, who had been having a hard time sleeping anyway thanks to Puck's snoring, was still wide awake.

"Quinn you still awake." Santana whispered. She had been thinking about how the next day she would tell Sam that she was carrying his child.

"Yeah, what's up San?" Quinn said, curious to why the she wasn't already asleep.

"Don't worry about Puck, okay? Listen he used to stare at my boobs all the time, as soon as I walked into the room he would look at them, but after you and him presumably had sex he refused to look at them, he started to look at my face not my breasts. You changed him Quinn." Santana said, meaning every word, sure Puck was hot but he wasn't her type exactly, him and Quinn were prefect together.

"Thanks San." Quinn said gratefully a smile gracing her features. "And Sam seems really happy now that you too are, doing whatever you're doing. Have you told him yet?" Quinn asked

"Tomorrow, and thanks." Santana said feeling just a grateful to Quinn's comment as Quinn had been for hers.

"San, I'm really glad that we're friends, and I know you're not exactly crazy about me and Rachel becoming best friends but no matter what I want us to be friends and raise these babies together." Quinn said and Santana once again smiled.

"Berry is crazy but she's not too bad, and thanks Quinn I'm really happy we're friends as well, and no matter I'm always going to be there for you." Santana said and when Quinn didn't answer Santana noticed that the blonde had slowly drifted to sleep. Santana smiled to herself before silently slipping into her own sleepless slumber.

**Glee!**

Rachel arrived back to Finn's house at about 8 the next morning. She was a early bird anyway but today was moving day for Mike into Tina's house and Tina had wanted everyone out of the house as soon as possible.

Rachel was really happy that Finn's mom had let Rachel move into their house and so far thing's were going pretty good. Her and Finn had to share Finn's tiny bedroom but Carol had assured Rachel that they were looking for a bigger house with 3 bedrooms so the baby would have it's own nursery.

The house looked virtually empty when Rachel got back, Carol's car had been absent and thanks to a note left on the fridge Rachel learned that Carol had to work that day but would be back in time for dinner. Finn was noticeably absent but Rachel knew exactly where she would be able to find him.

Climbing the stairs to Finn's bedroom Rachel caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror by the bottom of the stairs. Her stomach was sticking out slightly but other than that she looked virtually the same as she had one month ago. One difference was that now when she poked it their was no longer the feeling of the abs she had worked up during years of dance but the feeling that something was inside her. She brushed off this feeling and quickly ran up the stairs.

She giggled when she noticed her boyfriend passed out on his tiny bed, taking complete advantage of not having her body next to his. He looked more like a giant then he normally did. She took a moment and wondered if their child would be short like she was or if they would have their father's height.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rachel said jumping on what was basically the only clear space on the bed.

"Ugh" Finn grunted as he sat up, looking slightly worried, then slightly annoyed when he looked at the clock, but finally he smiled when he looked at the person who had woken him up. "Hey you." He said when he saw his girlfriend and he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. "How was Tina's?"

"Fine, the same old same old." Finn was the only other one besides the four girls that knew that her, Quinn, Tina and Santana were pregnant. She had made him swear to secrecy to not tell anyone and when he questioned why all four of them were pregnant she blamed it on coincidental timing.

"How are the rest of him holding up with the whole, thing." He gestured to her stomach, Finn was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend was carrying his child. She rolled her eyes but smiled never the less.

"Tina and Santana are beyond excited, Tina because she's so happy that her parents and Mike have been so supportive and Santana for god knows why. Quinn is super worried about Puck I mean he says that he's going to support and not run off with some other girl but Quinn thinks that he's just saying that and he's going to run off into the sunset with the next over 21 blonde with Double D's and a ID, someone who can give him sex and beer his favorite things." Rachel said quoting a worry that Quinn had confided in her a couple days ago.

Finn nodded, him and Rachel had been together a long time but sometimes her rate of speech was to much for him.

"And how are you holding up." To be completely honest Finn only really cared about how Rachel was, he just knew she would flip if he didn't at least ask about her friends.

"Fine I guess, I'm just really worried about things." Rachel said sitting on Finn's bed causing him to adjust so they were sitting side by side.

"Like." He prodded and when she fell silent he sighed, he hated when Rachel felt that she couldn't share things with him, "Rach I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything." Finn said bringing her into a hug.

Rachel knew that he was right, she had shared enough with him already and he was the only person who knew almost all of Rachel's secrets, she told him everything, more then her and Quinn ever shared. Quinn was Rachel's best friend but Finn was Rachel's soul mate.

"I'm afraid that this baby is going to tear us apart." Rachel finally said feeling as though she could break out into tears at any moment.

"Don't think that Rachel, if anything this baby is going to bring us closer together." Finn said stroking her hair. But before she could respond she tore herself from his arms and ran out of his room and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Finn followed her and found her puking her guts out. Tears were streaming down her face, and he knew that they weren't just because she hated puking but because she was truly scared that he would walk out on her and their unborn child.

He sat down next to her, pulling her brown locks away from her hair rubbing her back affectionately.

"Thanks." She croaked before another wave of nausea hit her and her head was back halfway in the toilet.

"No problem Rach, and don't worry I'm always going to be here to hold back your hair."

**Glee!**

"That's the last of them." Mike said as he dropped the last of his bags in the Cohen-Chang's livingroom. He hugged both his mom and dad with promises to always visit and before Tina knew it her and Mike were alone.

"On a scale of 1-10 how nervous are you?" Tina asked as Mike plopped down on the couch next to her.

"A good solid 7, what about you?"

"8. How about scale of 1-10 how excited are you?"

"9.5, I'm taking off .5 because I'm also really scared, how excited are you?"

"10!" Tina exclaimed and Mike laughed and she curled up in his arms. Tina was really about a 10 on the excitement level, she was excited that her mom and dad were so supportive, that Mike's parents were so open and understanding into letting Mike move in with them, and also she was most excited of how supportive Mike was.

"How about this one, percentage wise, what's the percentage that it will be a girl you think?" Mike asked.

"40% chance it's a boy, 60% it's a girl. And your predictions?"

"80% male and 20% female." Tina gasped and then exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Why do you think that it's going to be male, I happen to know that the dominant gene in this body is female."

"It's just a feeling." Mike said and Tina giggled again.

"Whatever you say Mr. Feeling, don't lie though the only thing you want this child to inherit from you is it's dancing skills."

"True, because I want everything else to come from you." Mike said tapping Tina's nose.

"Aww, you're so sweet, now go bring your stuff upstairs before my parents get home." Tina said pointing to Mike's five bags.

"Are you going to help?"

"Nope, first rule of being pregnant, no hard labor. Have fun though." Tina said kissing her boyfriend on the cheek and running to the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot." Mike muttered what he thought was quietly, but her heard Tina yell back,

"Your welcome!" Geeze that woman had ears like hawk.

**Glee!**

"Quinn can we talk?" Puck said awkwardly as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom, where Quinn was reading her history textbook.

"Yeah, I guess, what's up?" She threw the book aside, looking relieved to have a distraction.

"I want to talk about some baby stuff." Puck said and he sat down on his bed next to Quinn. She nodded encouraging him to go on. "I just wanted to say that I don't know much about this kind of stuff I slept through most of freshman sex ed, so can you just go over what happens." Puck said causing Quinn to giggle slightly causing Puck to feel kinda stupid. But she explained anyway.

"Well after we had sex my egg and your sperm came together and created a fetus. That fetus will grow over the next 9 months and then it will come out of me as a baby, and that's pretty much just the overview, I can go more into it if you want."

"No thanks, I'm good." Puck said standing up, this caused Quinn to break out into a fit of laughter and even though it was at his expense he was happy to see her smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Oh great Puck thought as he felt his face turn a crimson color he turned slightly so Quinn wouldn't laugh at him anymore.

"Ok as long as your sure, but if you ever wanted to learn more, I'm here all week." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Haha very funny, I can see you care so much." Puck said looking sort of angry he was about to storm out but Quinn stopped him.

"Puck, I'm sorry, I just kinda assumed that you knew about this kind of stuff." Quinn said her tone becoming more serious.

"Well I don't, I may have sex a lot but I guess I never thought about stuff like this, this is the first time that I've gotten a girl pregnant and I want to know everything there is to know." Puck said taking a step closer to Quinn, who didn't back down.

"You want to know everything?" Quinn said a smile playing on her lips.

"You know what I mean." Puck sighed and he turned to leave but he turned around at the last minute, "Quinn about how big is our baby?"

"It's probably about the size of a sea monkey we should probably let it get a little cuter." She said.

"Thanks."

"Puck, I really am sorry that I laughed."

"It's ok, can I ask you something else." She nodded. "Can I kiss you right now?"

"Yeah." And he did, he kissed her right there, and she kissed back, finally letting herself feel happy for the first time in weeks.

**Glee!**

"Sam? Oh Sam?" Santana said in a slightly sing song voice as she knocked on Sam's bedroom door. His mom had let her in after she had said she was there to talk to Sam about school stuff.

"Oh hey Santana, my mom let you in?" She nodded taking a step into the teenagers bedroom. "Right now's not really a good time, maybe you can come over tomorrow night."

"I'm not here for that Sam, I actually have something to talk about."

"Oh, okay, go ahead. Talk."

"I'm pregnant, I know I promised you no strings attached, and I really mean it when I say I'm sorry but I really want you to be here this child deserves both her parents." Sam was getting angrier and angrier by the second by Santana was determined to make this work.

"Stop, stop lying so you can have me or whatever, I am sick of everyone lying to me! You are not pregnant, you are lying so you will always have someone to play with, well guess what Santana I am not a chew toy!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth! I may be many things, like bitch and slut but I, Sam Evens am not a liar!"

"Sure, your not, you know what Santana, get out!" Sam said lifting Santana from his bed and guiding her to the door. And as much as she was trying to hold it in Santana could feel the tears coming.

"I am not lying Sam Evens, soon you will realize that and you know what I'm gonna what for that moment..." but before Santana could finish Sam had lead her out the door, slamming it in her face.

Santana ran, probably faster then she ever had in her entire life, she ran to her car, crying the entire way there.

It was only when she got to her room back at her house where she allowed herself to sob for not only herself but for her child.

**Glee!**

"You wanted to see me Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked as she entered Will's office.

"Yeah Mercedes, sit down I have something kinda serious I wanted to talk to you about." Mercedes sat and she saw Will pull two things out of a drawer in his desk.

"Emma found these in the bathroom and thinks that, due to who she saw leave the bathroom, they belong to some of the girls in glee club." Mr. Schue held out the objects for Mercedes to see, who saw that they were two positive pregnancy tests.

Mercedes thought back to a conversation she had overheard between Rachel and Quinn yesterday morning before home room.

"_Are you sure it goes away in the second trimester?" Rachel had asked. _

"_Yeah, it's the worst I know, but I will go away before you know it." Quinn had responded a smile on her face. _

"You think you know who they could belong to?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yeah I have an idea." Mercedes responded.

**Glee!**

**Alright here is the very long 4****th**** chapter! (2954 words to be exact) I hope you all enjoyed it. How did you all like the Puck and Quinn kissing, because I quite enjoyed it. **

**Next Chapter: Flashback for Rachel, Quinn and Tina on losing their virginities and Mr. Schue finds out who's preggers, and Kurt, Brittany and Artie make their first appearance!**

**So the poll from the last chapter (who should have twins) is still going on, just mention who it should be (Rachel or Tina) in your review, either way it will be announced in chapter 6! **

**Also notes, Santana is 3 weeks along, Rachel and Tina are one month along and Quinn is 6 weeks. Another thing if anything is medically impossible or anything along those lines then I apologize I am a fifteen year old high school not a doctor. **

**One more thing (yeah these authors notes go on forever sorry!): I made references to Grey's Anatomy and Juno props to anyone who caught them. :) **

**Review!**

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay! Glad to know everyone's enjoying this story I'm having a blast writing it! Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Warning: This chapter includes major sex implications, but there is nothing **_**too **_**graphic, I'm sorry if I offend anyone, this will probably be the most graphic chapter. **

**Glee!**

"Why doesn't he believe me, he knows that we had unprotected sex. Ugh I hate boys." Santana complained one day while her and Quinn were sitting in the back of the Spanish room. Santana was trying to whisper, but it was becoming harder the more she was becoming peeved.

"I don't know, maybe because you have a lot of unprotected sex." Quinn said, not appreciated Santana talking about her ex that way. Sam had every right to think Santana was lying, that's the kind of person she was.

"Thanks so much Quinn, glad to know how you see me." Quinn rolled her eyes and as the bell she tried to gather her stuff as fast as she could but she couldn't escape Santana's chattering. "The point is that Sam and I had been sleeping together for a week, no one sticks around that long in my world, I actually feel something for him and I want us to be together, is that so wrong?"

By then the two girls had reached Rachel and Tina who were talking to Finn by Rachel's locker. Quinn smiled at Rachel and Finn, happy that at least her best friend and Finn would be happy.

"Gross." Santana said rolling her eyes in disgust as Finn kissed Rachel goodbye and walked off to go to class. Quinn sighed, knowing that Santana had always found Rachel and Finn's lovey dovey relationship gross, but Quinn found it sweet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tina said, noticing Quinn and Santana standing there. Quinn opened her mouth to answer but she was cut off by Santana who was most likely going to rant about Sam again.

"Sam's being a total ass, he doesn't believe that the baby is his!" Santana said and Tina gasped but Rachel rolled her eyes, causing Quinn to giggle. As Tina played the concerned friend who listened to Santana's problems Quinn and Rachel turned away.

"Are you okay? It must be hard listening to Santana talk about her and Sam having sex." Rachel said touching Quinn's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm totally fine. I'm just really worried about Santana's baby that's all." Quinn said looking down at her shoes, but Rachel knew her better then that.

"And in actuality?"

"I'm so angry, him and I break up and he jumps right into Santana's arms and apparently into her bed, and usually that wouldn't make me upset, what makes me upset is that I have to hear about it from her." Quinn said her voice raising more then she had intended it too.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said pulling Quinn into a tight hug. "Thanks" Quinn said into her hair, unaware that Santana was saying something about Sam that extended far beyond their sexual relations.

"I think I may be falling in love with him, but he refuses to believe that the baby is his." Santana said and Tina nodded, the only reason Tina hadn't walked away yet is because the only other option for companionship in the hallway was Jacob, as Quinn and Rachel were having some best friend

moment.

"I'm sorry Santana, do you think that he could be falling in love with you too and he's just worried about how a baby will effect a possible relationship with you." Tina said, silently hoping that Santana would agree and walk away leaving Tina alone.

"No that's not it, he must not be over Quinn." Santana said and Tina knew that she probably hadn't even heard what she had to say.

"Oh look there's Sam now. Why don't you talk to him." Tina said motioning to Sam who was by his locker across the hall.

"Showtime." Santana said, an evil grin appearing on her face. Tina was then joined by Quinn and Rachel who were watching Santana with amusement.

The three girls watched Santana desperately trying to flirt with Sam, but were forced to stifle their giggles as he pushed her away and she walked back over to them, a look of defeat gracing her features.

"He told me that I was his first and that it meant absolutely nothing to him. He's acknowledged that I actually am pregnant but he doesn't want anything to do with the kid, he hates me." Santana said and she fell into Rachel's arms, sobs escaping her chest.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked as she appeared around the corner, Artie by her side. Brittany ran to her best friend holding out her arms which Santana gladly fell into. Brittany didn't say anything more, nor did Santana but everyone else knew the two were having some weird best friend telepathy.

"Let's go Brittany, maybe you can take Santana to the bathroom to get some tissues." Artie said breaking the silence, causing everyone to avert their eyes from Brittany and Santana and focus on Artie.

"Ok, come on San, I'll talk care of you." Santana just let out another small sob and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and the pair walking down the hallway hand and hand Artie not far behind.

"Wow, I'm surprised Santana hasn't told Brittany yet, those two are best friends." Quinn said.

"Agreed, maybe we should finally tell Mr. Schue and the rest of the club, everyone's pretty much figured out that Quinn's pregnant, no offense, but Tina and I aren't going to be able to hide it much longer." Rachel said.

"Guys, what Sam said to Santana, do you think that can actually happen, not having your first time mean anything." Tina said, clarifying what she was talking about when Quinn and Rachel gave her odd looks.

"I guess, if it's not with the right person I guess." Rachel said, putting her books into her locker.

"Or if you have it before marriage, or have it with someone that's not the person who's currently your boyfriend." Quinn chimed in, earning looks from Tina and Rachel.

"What were your guy's first time's like?" Tina asked.

"Amazing." Rachel said.

"Better then I expected." Quinn said, earning another round of looks from Tina and Rachel, this time surprised, surprised that she actually enjoyed her time with Puck.

"Well mine was the best night of my life." Tina said. Before the girls could say anymore on the subject the bell rang signaling the end of school.

**Glee!**

_One month ago_

_Tonight was going to be perfect, Rachel could feel it. She had tricked Finn into thinking that she was going to help him with his Spanish homework but really tonight was going to be the night they did it. _

_Finn rang the doorbell at exactly 7 and he looked shocked when she answered the door, wearing a button down pink shirt with only the bottom 4 buttons done and a short pink skirt. _

"_A little dressed up for a study date don't you think Rach?" Finn asked, although he was trying to sound adamant he was actually digging Rachel's outfit. _

"_Nothing's too much for you." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her bedroom, which he considered a feat, since he was nearly a foot taller then her and probably weighed double the amount. _

_When they reached her room it hit him that Rachel didn't actually want to do homework tonight, she had something completely different in mind. The room was decorated in candles_ _and red rose petals scattered the floor. Finn looked down a Rachel, a small grin gracing his features, he wasn't the smartest kid in the world, but he knew exactly what was going on. _

"_Rach, as beautiful as this room, and you, look, I thought you wanted to wait, til you were ready." _

"_I am ready, I told myself that I was going to sleep with the right person, that person is you." She said simply enough going up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the lips. He intensified the kiss, puller her closer to him, letting her wrap her legs around his body. _

"_Finn, I'm ready, but are you?" As much as Finn hated to admit it, he hadn't actually ever had sex, everyone at school thought he had but he had made sure that Rachel knew that as soon as they started dating. _

"_If you're ready then I am, if you decide you actually aren't then I'll wait." Finn said, smiling Rachel brought her lips to his again and he gently brought her to the bed, laying her down as softly as he could. _

_Before they both knew it, Rachel had stripped down to her bra and underwear and Finn was just wearing boxers, Finn was about to reach for her bra when he asked the question she was hoping he wouldn't. _

"_Rachel, do you have...protection?" He asked awkwardly. _

"_I'm on the pill, it's 98% efficient, don't worry, nothing will happen." She responded and before Finn could work up something to say in return she captured his lips with hers. Finn groaned happily and Rachel just smiled. _

"_I love you Rachel, no matter what happens, I'm always going to." Finn said when they lay together after they were finished. _

"_I love you too Finn, forever." Rachel whispered, falling asleep happily in Finn's arms, not caring about the consequences. _

**Glee!**

_One month ago (again)_

"_Mike, my parents are gone." Tina said, as her boyfriend popped out from where he was hiding behind her curtain. It wasn't that her parents didn't like Mike, in fact they adored him, it's that Tina didn't want to risk her parents discovering that her boyfriend had spent the night. _

"_Good, look Tina, I'm really happy that we've decided to take this step in our relationship, but don't you think we should talk about before we jump into things." Mike said as Tina sat cross legged on her bed. Why was Mike so sure that she wasn't ready. _

"_Why are you do worried, I told you that I was ready and I want this, I want you okay, for better or for worse." She said as Mike sat next to her, she kissed him, grabbing his hair to bring their faces closer together. Mike immediately let himself loose himself in her kiss, god why did she had this effect on him. _

"_I love you Tina." He said as she worked her kisses around his neck and across his collarbone. He groaned slightly. _

"_I love you too Mike, always." She said, bringing her face to his, a smile as bright as the sun stretched out across her face. _

_They kissed again and Mike let his girlfriend remove his shirt, so she could marvel at the abs she adored of his. She grinned when she saw them, laying her hands across them, giving Mike a swift kiss. _

_She soon allowed him to remove her shirt, so they could both be shirtless. For a while that's as far as they got, kissing, breathing in each other, enjoying what the other had. It was the best feeling in the world for Tina, being here with Mike. _

_Before long they were both naked, laying in each others arms. Mike kissed her hair as she burrowed herself into Mike's chest breathing in his scent. _

"_I know I've said this a million times tonight Tina, but I love you so much." Mike said, and he could practically feel Tina's face spread into a grin. _

"_This has been the best night of my life, I am never going to regret this, or forget it for that matter. You're always going to have this part of me Mike, thank you." Tina said, kissing Mike quickly before laying against once again. _

"_I love you." She murmured sleepily before drifting into a peaceful slumber in her boyfriend's arms. _

"_Goodnight Tina, I love you." Mike whispered in her hair, and she smiled in her sleep. _

**Glee!**

_About a month ago (she chooses not to remember exactly)_

"_Who the hell does he think he is!" Quinn screamed for the millionth time that night, she was the last place she expected to be, at Noah Puckerman's house. _

"_He's a jerk, we've been over this a million times, he didn't want to sing a duet with his own girlfriend." Puck said, he couldn't believe that Quinn was at his house, she had come over about an hour ago, claiming that she didn't have anywhere else to go, and Puck had offered her pizza. _

"_But he wanted to sing it with Rachel, of all people, she's my best friend, but he knows how territorial Finn gets, and he knew how it would make me feel." Quin started crying again and Puck inched closer to her rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her arm. _

"_You know Quinn, if I was your boyfriend, I would never do that to you, you'd be my number one girl." Puck said, causing Quinn to snap her head around so she could look him in the eye. _

"_Really, you could stand being a one woman girl, give up on the whole sex shark thing?" She said it jokingly but it made her think, could she really see Puck being her boyfriend. He laughed mockingly. _

"_For you I could." He said, and he meant it, he had been hoarding a secret 'crush' on Quinn for years now, then she had starting going out with Finn, who had swiftly broken up with her when he fell for Rachel. Puck had secretly hoped that Quinn would be devastated so he could pick up the pieces, but she took the break up nicely, becoming Rachel's best friend and quickly patching things up with Finn. _

_Then Sam came along, which is why Quinn was crying on his couch. _

"_That's sweet." Quinn said, a grin playing on her lips. She brought herself closer to him, capturing his lips with hers. At first he seemed hesitant, she did have a boyfriend, but she made him do things that he would regret. _

_They intensified the kiss, and he lowered her back onto the couch and brought himself over her, not in a scary way, but in a slightly protective way, she lifted herself so she could remove his shirt. _

_She had no idea why she was doing this, she was technically still with Sam, but Puck made her feel so save, so wanted, she wanted to be with him, but he had a reputation, and even though he had just said he wanted to be with her, she couldn't shake the feeling that Puck was just saying that. _

_So instead of listening to heart, she gave into temptation. She let Puck remove her shirt and she was the first to reach for his pants, removing them swiftly. That night she choose not to think. _

"_I've always had a thing for you." Puck whispered when they had finished, they were laying on Puck's tiny couch, various items of clothing scattered around the floor. Before long she heard his snores. _

'_Let's forget this ever happened, I really am sorry but I have Sam. Thank you for helping me realize what I want, I really am sorry I had to hurt you.'_

_-Q'_

_She wrote out the note carefully, she really didn't want to hurt Puck, but she didn't want to complicate things with Sam. She left before he woke up. _

_He saw the note and cried, for the first time in his life Puck realized just how much Quinn Fabray meant to him. _

**Glee!**

"Santana, someone's here to see you!" Santana's mom, Rose, called up the stairs, Santana still hadn't told her parents she was pregnant, but she had told Brittany this afternoon, happy that she still had her best friend to count out.

"Santana, can we talk?" It was Sam, he carefully opened her bedroom door. She sat up quickly, unsure of why he could just waltz into her room demanding to talk to her. Oh yeah, she had done the same thing when she had told him she was pregnant.

"What do you want Froggy Lips, I was sure you had made your point the first 10 times you had told me you didn't want anything to do with me." Santana said, not moving from her place on her bed, and not fully inviting him. Sam being the naive person he was, sat down next to her.

"I wanted to come and apologize. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, and I'm sorry that I told you that I didn't want to be a part of our baby's life. I do, it's just a lot to soak in, I'm only 16 years old, I'm not fully ready to be a dad. I'm scared." Sam said, and Santana swore she saw a tear, she wanted to hug him, tell him that she wanted to be with him too, that she wanted things to work.

But she couldn't, not after everything he had put her through.

"You don't think I'm scared, I'm the one pregnant, I'm the one who's going to have to deal with the humiliation for another nine months, I'm going to be a mom and I'm only 16 as well, you're not the only one here Sam, I have feeling too." She snapped, and as soon as she had, she felt the tears coming.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I could stand here all day and tell you all day Santana that I'm sorry, because I made a huge mistake, I want to be here for this kid." He said, and she saw that he really did have tears in his eyes. This time she did huge him.

"I don't know if I can fully forgive you, I hope you can respect that, but I'm not saying that I don't want you around, this kid deserves it's dad." She said, smiling slightly. Sam blushed.

"Thanks Santana, listen I really have to go, I told my parents I was going to the gas station," Santana let out a giggle at the boy's dopeyness, he was almost as bad as Finn, "I would stay, but...anyway I'll see you two tomorrow, bye buddy." He said the last part to her still flat stomach. She smiled as Sam left her room, waving goodbye.

He may not be the smartest guy on the planet, but at least he was there for her, that's all the mattered.

**Glee!**

"Guys I have something serious I need to talk to you all about." Mr. Shue said, and suddenly the entire club went quiet, Mr. Shue was rarely serious about what went on in the club.

"Some reliable sources have led me to believe that some of the girls in the club are pregnant." Will said, scanning the room for reactions. Rachel and Quinn shared a look, Santana's mouth dropped, while Tina inhaled sharply. Finn, Puck and Sam bit their lips, while Mike stared at Tina. Other than that, Artie, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Lauren looked clueless, Mercedes had a knowing grin on her face.

"Rachel. Quinn. Tina. Santana. Lauren. Brittany. Mercedes." Mr. Shue said looking between the seven girls in the club, Will knew that it wasn't Mercedes, Brittany or Lauren but he thought he should include them so the others wouldn't get suspicious. 

"Mr. Shue, I have something to say." Rachel said, raising her hand and coming to the front of the room. Finn looked at her surprised but she just smiled at him. "I'm one of the girls. I'm pregnant." She looked at the floor and the entire room inhaled sharply. She looked expectantly around the room, waiting for one of her fellow expectant moms would jump in. Happy when Quinn stood up.

"In case you couldn't tell, I'm the other one, and Puck's the father." Quinn said, joining Rachel in the front, earning a look from Puck. Tina and Santana sunk lower in their chairs. Sam looked like he wanted to punch something but softened slightly when Santana grinned sheepishly at him.

"Thank you for coming forward girls, for stepping up, I want you to both know that we're all here for you." Rachel and Quinn smiled gratefully, at Mr. Shue's words. They both took their seats again, wanting to move on, but Kurt raised his hand.

"Am I the only one who finds Quinn and Rachel's identical pregnancy's a bit ironic?" He asked, looking next to him at Blaine who nodded in agreement. But before anyone could respond Kurt was swiftly kicked in the shin by Rachel. He shut up after that.

Mr. Shue continued with the lesson, happy that he had idenifyed the two girls who would be become mothers, but confused on why they would do what they did.

Teenagers were so confusing.

**Glee!**

**My goodness these chapters just keep getting longer! This one was over 3000 words, my longest chapter ever! Thank you all so much for giving this story continued support. I am loving the direction this story is going in. **

**So now the club knows about Rachel and Quinn but what about Santana and Tina, and Sam has finally stepped up, but will it last. Also whose virginity losing story did you enjoy the best, my favorite was Puck and Quinn, but Rachel/Finn's and Tina/Mike's were great as well. **

**Review!**

**xoxo Kate. **

**don't forget about my poll; Rachel or Tina, which one should have twins, result will be revealed next chapter! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So a certain person told me asked me when I was going to update and honestly I knew I was going to sooner or later but I decided that I would. Then she told me her birthday was tomorrow, so happy birthday Olivia Danielle hope you enjoy the update! This chapter will finally answer the on all of your minds, who's having twins! **

**The format is going to be slightly different this chapter, I don't have a group scene but there's a cute Tina/Artie friendship scene and little Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes friendship thrown in there. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Ryan Murphy and FOX own all. **

**Glee!**

"Rachel Berry." The nurse said, beckoning Rachel into the exam room. She stood slowly not letting go of Finn's hand. She was so grateful for Finn's mom who had set up this appointment, and despite all the drama she was excited to see her baby for the first time.

"You okay? You're gripping my hand pretty tight, I think it's turning purple." Finn whispered to her as they were led into the exam room. She nodded slowly and knew Finn could tell she was lying so he just shut his mouth.

"The doctor will be with you two in a moment." The nurse said a 100watt smile stretching across her face. Rachel grimaced slightly curling into Finn, she didn't like how happy this nurse was that she was dealing with a pregnant teenager. But before either could say anything the nurse left the room and Dr. Wu came in.

"Hello Rachel, we ready to take a look."

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rachel said, a small smile reaching her lips. She hopped on the examination table and slowly lifted her shirt as Dr. Wu set up the ultrasound machine. She smiled sheepishly at Finn who squeezed her hand.

"This may feel a little cold." Dr. Wu said nonchalantly which made Rachel even more nervous. But once the gel was on her stomach and Dr. Wu was moving the camera thing around she started to calm down.

"Alright Rachel, here is the babies head, it's hands, and it's feet." Dr. Wu said pointing to the various body parts of her unborn baby's body as she watched the screen. She felt the tears well up in eyes and it took all her strength to look away and look at Finn.

She smiled at him and let out a little laugh, there was their baby, playing on the screen before them. Finn smiled too and she knew he was on the verge of tears, she grabbed as much of his head as she could and brought his head to hers. She barely noticed that Dr. Wu was looking quizically at the ultrasound screen.

"What?" Finn asked when he saw the doctor's face. Finn's eyebrows stitched together in confusion.

"It appears as there another baby." Dr. Wu said carefully taking his eyes away from the screen and looking at the young couple a mix of happiness and worry swimming in his eyes.

"Another baby? As in twins?" Rachel spurted, officially confused. There were two babies inside of her, she was having twins. This was too much to handle.

"That's right, I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier. Would you like to know the sexes of the two?" Dr. Wu apologized, he most likely asked if they wanted to know the sexes so he could give them something that wouldn't ruin their lives.

"Sure." Finn answered for Rachel who was too stunned to say anything and was looking pleadingly between Finn and Dr. Wu. She felt more tears well up in her eyes, this time not the somewhat happy tears these were honest to god, 'I screwed up big time' tears.

"One girl and one boy, congratulations you get one of each." Dr. Wu said, and without another word he wiped the goo from Rachel's abdomen and left the room, leaving the couple to talk in peace.

"Finn, what are we going to do? We can't raise two babies, I barely had confidence that we could raise one!" Rachel said a sob escaping her chest, she leaned forward into Finn's arms as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh...it's gonna be ok. I know it's gonna be tough but you're Rachel Berry you can do anything." Finn whispered into her hair. She felt the side of her lips twitch slightly but didn't say anything in response.

"I just feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life, not the having sex part the not being prepared for the consequences. Ugh! How did I let this happen." Rachel sobbed again, louder, causing Finn to flinch slightly, before bringing his girlfriend closer against his body.

Yeah sure he was nervous about the babies too, oh who was he kidding he was fucking terrified. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he promised Rachel he would be here, and he was going to be there for her regardless, she was scared too.

"I know, baby, I know." Finn whispered, mostly to himself. Letting Rachel cry on his shirt.

She needed him now more then ever.

**Glee!**

"Puck can we talk?" Quinn asked Puck one day as he sat on his bed, staring absent mindedly at the book he was supposed to be reading for English.

"Yeah Q, what's up." Puck tossed the book away, happy for a distraction. She sat timidly on the bed next to him and he shifted so he was facing her.

"It's about, you know, the kiss, a couple days ago." Quinn was referring to the kiss they had shared when he had stupidly asked about babies. They hadn't mentioned it since it happened, they only spoke now about the baby and about glee.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't mean to make things, awkward." He muttered, staring down at his hands. She sighed.

"Don't apologize, to be honest, I knew it was coming. I probably would have kissed you sooner or later, you just beat me to the punch." She said, giggling slightly. Puck lifted his head, his eyes resting for a moment on Quinn's slightly protruding stomach before his eyes found hers.

"Really?" Puck asked, and she nodded. Looking slightly to the left at a stain on his bedspread.

"Yeah, I mean, it was bound to happen, we're living in the same house, I'm carrying your child. Don't make fun of me ok, but I kinda wanted us to become a couple." Quinn said quietly refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hey, listen Quinn, I want to be with you, I really do, I've wanted to be with you for years now, but you were with Finn, then Sam, I never saw the right moment to tell you how I feel. I wanted you so badly that night when we made our baby. The only reason I have sex with so many other girls is because I can't tie myself down to any girl that isn't you." Puck said causing Quinn's head to snap up in surprise. Puck liked her, he had liked her for years, this was definitely something she did not know.

"Really? Puck I'm so sorry, I never knew that you felt that way about me. To be honest I kinda always had a thing for you. Don't think I don't remember in second grade when you kissed me by the swing set, still one of the best kisses I have ever had." Quinn giggled and Puck chuckled along with her, he remembered that day like it was yesterday. Santana and Brittany had dared the two to kiss.

"I remember that too. Listen Quinn I know we're not even like a thing, but I think I may be in love with you." Puck said and Quinn smiled slightly. Before Puck could say anything though she captured his lips in her's.

"Listen I'm not saying that I love you, but it's a definite possibility that I could fall in love with you." She said when they broke apart.

"I know. Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend." Puck said, suddenly hopping down on one knee causing Quinn to break out into laughter.

"Noah Puckerman, I would be honored." She responded, grabbing the imaginary ring from his hands. They kissed again before falling back onto his bed.

"Hey, as long as you love me, and our baby, nothing can stop us." She said when they broke apart and were lying side by side on his bed.

"I know." He said simply, and she smiled, feeling content and happy for the first time in what felt like ages.

_Later That Night _

"Puck." Quinn whispered into the darkness, hearing Puck grunt beside her. They had been a couple for exactly 4 hours and he had already gotten her to let him sleep in the bed with her. "Puck." she said again this time louder and more forcefully.

"PUCK!" She finally screamed when her attempts failed. Puck grunted loudly and sat up abruptly in bed.

"What's wrong Quinn, in everything okay with the baby?" He asked, instantly going into protective daddy mode, something Quinn discovered he did quite a lot, especially at school. She smiled slightly as he freaked out.

"Everything's fine, I just really need to talk to about something." Quinn said. Puck groaned and hid underneath the covers when she revealed nothing was wrong.

"Thanks Quinn, way to almost give me a fucking heart attack." She took a sharp intake of breath when he said the f word. He knew how she felt about cursing.

"Oh, gosh Q I'm so sorry, I forgot." Puck said immediately coming out from under the covers to hold her hand as he apologized.

"It's ok, I just really wanted to tell you that I think I want to keep it, the baby I mean." She said, smiling, happy with her decision.

"Really?" Puck said happily. For weeks Quinn had been on the fence about whether or not she wanted to keep it or not, with Puck forcefully telling her he wanted to keep it. This decision was mostly because her and Puck were together now.

"Yeah, now that we're together, I have faith that we can raise this kid." She said and before anymore could be said on the subject, she kissed him quickly and lay down her back to him.

"Goodnight Puck." She said, closing her eyes, slowly drifting into her dreams.

"Goodnight Quinn, I love you." Puck whispered, laying down wrapping his arms around his two favorite people in the world.

Quinn and his unborn child.

**Glee!**

"No dad for the last time, Mike and I are not going to get married!" Tina said for what felt like the millionth time. Ever since Mike had moved in a couple weeks ago her dad had been trying to convince the young couple to get married so they could raise their child the 'proper' way.

Tina groaned loudly where her dad refused to listen and without a word she forcefully hung up the phone, ignoring it when it rang again. When she reached her locker she chucked the phone hearing the back snap off and the battery fall out.

"Tina, everything ok?" Tina jumped back in surprise when she realized that Artie was watching her from his spot slightly down the hallway.

"Yes Artie, everything is peachy." She muttered. She had nothing against her ex boyfriend, I mean they were friends now, but it was this damn baby hormones she couldn't control the fact that she came off as a bitch.

"Sorry I asked." Artie said, obviously offended. He turned around starting to roll away but Tina stopped him, feeling as though he needed a explanation.

"Artie wait." She said starting to chase after him but he turned around causing her to stumble and fall on top of him. He started laughing and Tina smiled, not even being embarrassed, this was Artie she was thinking about he knew her so well.

"I forgive you." He said a smile crossing his face. She smiled brightly, but before she could chicken out she decided she was going to tell him, he would find out eventually and she wanted to be the one for him to hear it from.

"Artie, there's a reason I've been kinda, off lately." She said. She looking away slightly but made sure to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh yeah, what's that."

"I'm pregnant." Tina blurted covering her mouth as soon as the words left her mouth. Artie didn't respond at first. He eyed her skeptically, his eyes drifted down towards her stomach which she instinctively wrapped her arms around.

"Wow. Congrats?" Artie said raising an eyebrow in confusion. She giggled slightly knowing that Artie would try and lift the mood.

"Thanks. Listen I haven't really told anyone, besides Mike, Rachel and Quinn so please don't tell anyone." She said bending down so she was on the same level as he was.

"I promise it will be our little secret. Listen did you know Santana's pregnant too? Brittany said that's why Santana was crying the other day." Artie said and Tina faltered.

"No-o-o. I didn't know that." Tina stuttered. She smiled sheepishly. Artie nodded.

"Weird. Four girls in glee club are pregnant. Who's next?" Artie laughed, but Tina knew know him and Brittany would be more careful about protection.

"Very funny. It's all very coincidental really. I mean we're all very lucky to have each other and the club's support." Tina said looking down at the ground praying that Artie would believe that this was not planned.

"Yeah, listen Tee, I'll always be here for you ok? If Mike ever pisses you off don't be afraid to call and let me rearrange his face." Artie said and Tina burst out laughing.

"Thanks Artie, I'll take you up on that offer if Mike ever does anything to upset me." Tina said between laughter.

"Thanks for telling me Tina, I really appreciate you trusting me like this, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to talk to me, okay?" Artie said squeezing Tina's hand, which she just realized he was holding.

"Thanks Artie, for everything." Tina said leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed slightly which caused her to giggle.

"Bye Tina, good luck." Artie said waving as he turned around.

"Bye Artie." Tina said waving slightly.

At least she had him to lean on when things would turn bad.

**Glee!**

"So when are you going to tell your parents?" Sam asked one day when him and Santana were laying on Santana's bed. Sam was drawing circles on Santana's still flat stomach and they were talking about things like glee club and football, avoiding the subject of the baby.

"When I'm ready." Santana said grabbing Sam's hand to stop him from drawing on her stomach, she needed his full attention. He looked at her, his eyes like a puppy dogs, begging to know why she made him stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to be there when I tell them." She said and Sam nodded considering her suggestion.

"Ok, you want to do it right now. I don't think they believe that we're just working on a Spanish project anyway." Sam chuckled and Santana couldn't help but giggled at the boys naivete. She had told her parents days ago that she was romantically involved with the boy but had chosen not to tell him this.

"I don't know, I know they won't kick me out, but what if they refuse to let me see you. I can't do that. Sam this is gonna sound stupid considering we're not a thing but I need you to be here for the baby." Santana said. Sam smiled slightly but didn't respond.

"Well, if you know the consequences why don't you just tell them know instead of just letting it hang over your head." Sam said squeezing her hand. She nodded a small smile gracing her lips.

"Let's do this." Sam said helping her from the bed and holding her hand as they walked down the stairs.

"Mom, dad. Can I talk to you for a second?" Santana said softly when she reached her parents in the kitchen Sam by her side.

"What's up sweetheart?" Santana's mom said offering the two teenagers a smile. Santana's dad also smiled slightly at the two.

"Listen you guys have always told me that I can do things in life and that I can go far, you've always believed in me, but I think I've ruined that." Santana said a small tear falling ever so slowly. Sam noticed this and rubbed a small circle on her back.

"Darling what's wrong?" Santana's dad asked, going over to stand next to his daughter. Her mom also took a step closer.

"I'm pregnant, it's Sam's." Santana said a small sob escaping her chest. Her mom gasped and her dad tensed beside her. Santana couldn't bear to look at either of them, so she looked at Sam who offered her a small smile.

"Santana, sweetie." Her mother said and Santana knew that her mom was crying, before Santana could respond her mother engulfed her in a hug. "I never wanted this to happen to you, ever, but now that it has I want you to know that your father and I are going to support you, we promise, right honey?" Santana's mom asked her father.

"Of course. Santana we may have moments when we're not proud of you or we're disappointed in you, but we're always going to be here for you." Her father said giving his daughter a hug once her mother had let go.

"Thank you. I also wanted to tell you that I want to keep it, Sam and I are going to raise our child together." Santana said facing Sam who had been silent ever since they had entered the kitchen. Sam smiled and walked to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm going to support Santana through the entire thing, I promise I won't let her down." Sam said and both Santana's parents smiled at him, Santana's father even shaking his hand.

"So Sam you want to stay for dinner?" Santana's mom asked and Sam nodded enthusiastically causing Santana to giggle. Maybe she should give Sam a chance, she did really like him and he liked her. She was so confused.

But she wasn't going to think about right know. Know she was going to enjoy this dinner with her family. Her crazy, messed up family.

**Glee!**

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I know you're in there, open this door!" Kurt practically shouted as he stood on the opposite side of Finn's bedroom door, Mercedes by his side.

"What?" Rachel asked when she opened the door. Tears were visible on her cheeks and her eyes were all red and puffy, as though she had been crying for quite sometime now.

"What's wrong baby girl? Finn told us that you've been upset and that you refuse to talk to anyone." Mercedes said scooping the small brunette up into a hug.

"Yes, he's been desperate to communicate with you but he said you've completely shut down, that all you've been doing since your doctor's appointment yesterday is crying." Kurt added, also hugging the girl once Mercedes had released her.

"I received some shocking news at the doctor's yesterday, Finn knows very well why I'm so upset." Rachel said taking a seat at the edge of Finn's bed.

"He's not complaining he's desperate Rachel, he wants to talk about whatever going on, but you've been blowing him off. Talk to us Rachel." Mercedes practically begged. Her and Kurt were here to see if they could get a word out of Rachel, after Finn had desperately asked them to try to talk to her.

"I'm having twins." She stated, looking between her two friends as she did. Kurt's jaw dropped and she heard Mercedes gasp.

"And why is that a bad thing?" Kurt asked, obviously excited that he would be having two nieces and or nephews. Mercedes also looked excited a smile spread wide across her features.

"Because I'm not ready to raise two kids, I barely think I'm ready to raise one!" Rachel cried, flopping on the bed, burying her face into one of Finn's pillows.

"I know you're scared Rachel, and yeah two babies is going to be hard, but you and Finn are going to be amazing parents, trust me." Mercedes said rubbing Rachel's back.

"Mercedes is right, if anything this should be a blessing for you, two mini Rachel/Finn's. This should be like heaven for you." Kurt said

"It's a boy and girl, one of each." Rachel said, lifting her head from the pillow. She gave a weak smile.

"Oh perfect, one very tall and handsome football player and one beautiful girl with the voice of an angel." Mercedes said causing Rachel to giggle, an accomplishment if you asked Mercedes.

"Named Kurt and Mercedes, because uncle Kurt and aunt Mercedes are the best people in the world." Kurt said high-fiving Mercedes and getting another round of giggles from Rachel.

"Feeling better?" Mercedes asked. Rachel nodded slightly wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, but right now I really want to talk to Finn." Rachel said, hoping that her friends wouldn't be insulted that she would rather talk to her boyfriend.

"Of course, we'll have a divas sleep over some time and we'll catch up more, okay?" Kurt said and Rachel nodded standing and giving her friends each huge hugs.

"Later girl!" Mercedes said as she left the room, waving. Rachel waved back, happy that she could count on Mercedes.

"Bye love." Kurt said simply kissing Rachel on the cheek, causing Rachel to turn a deep red. She became even redder with embarrassment when Kurt called from Finn's bedroom door down the stairs to him.

"Finn! You can have your girlfriend back know, Cedes and I fixed her for you!" Kurt called, smiling at Rachel before walking down the hallway.

"Finn, no matter how much he tries to convince us, we are not naming our son Kurt!" Rachel called hearing Kurt gasp. Finn was up the stairs and in the room though before Kurt could respond.

"I am appalled Rachel as I am the one who just convinced you that you are going to be a fabulous mother!" Kurt said from the bottom of the stairs, but Rachel wasn't paying attention to him, she was watching the faces that Finn was making. When neither responded they heard Kurt stalk off muttering something about cat's in heat.

"So you're better?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled and nodded before going up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

Maybe this parenting thing won't be so bad.

**Glee!**

**WOW! This took me forever! But I am super happy with the end result. Sorry that this chapter had so much Finchel in it, I can't help that they seep in so much. It's a weakness. Oh to anyone who wants to guess who can find a simple reference to Power of Madonna, it's a line that could be overlooked in this story but it's inspired by a line from PoM. Hint: It's a Santana line in the episode. **

**Word Count: 3693 (wow. that's pretty long) **

**Also who loved that Puck and Quinn are a couple now in this story! I threw that in for the Quick fans (including myself) who are upset about the lack of Quick on the show. Also I apologize for Mike not being here but I wanted a little Tartie scene. **

**Next Chapter: Drama finally hits for Tina at her first doctor's appointment, Sam and Santana talk about their 'relationship' and Puck and Quinn have troubles being a couple! **

**Also Rachel's the one who's having twins, sorry to all of you who wanted Tina! My heart was always leaning towards Rachel and a lot of people wanted it to be Rachel. **

**xoxo monteith. hudson. 23ox **

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_So the author comes out of hiding. I'm fully prepared if you all want to throw eggs at me or something, I haven't updated in over a month and I am sincerely sorry for that. I hope that an update can help you all forgive me! This chapter will feature none other then Brittany S . Pierce! Her and Santana have a fabulous scene (well it's fabulous in my opinion) in the beginning that flows into a group girls scene. So I actually had this all written about a week ago but then my laptop crashed, and I lost it, I'm so sorry!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Glee, or the Lifetime movie 'The Pregnancy Pact' in which this story is based. _

**Notes: **_I'm ditching that whole structure that I used because it was becoming a hassle, and also ignore the message at the end of the last chapter that said what was going to happen in this chapter. _

**Glee!**

"So wait, why are you ditching me to hang out with Sam?" Brittany asked, yet again, Santana was trying to explain that she would have to reschedule hanging out with her best friend because she had a doctors appointment concerning her baby.

"If I could get out of this particular outing trust me I would, I miss you." Santana said, and she was partly lying, she was ecstatic about seeing her child for the first time, but she hated more then anything that it was cutting into the already limited time with Britt. They both hated that they were slowly and slowly spending less time with each other.

"I miss you too, so I can't see why your ditching me for Sam." Brittany said, and Santana sighed, Brittany still didn't understand the whole pregnancy thing. Santana was really glad that her boyfriend was someone smart like Artie, who would know exactly how to not let something like that happen to Brittany.

"I'm not ditching you for Sam, it has to do with the baby." Santana said in a whispered voice, they were in the cafeteria and Brittany was still the only person besides the other girls and Sam that knew. Oh and Artie knew, but Santana knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. The person Santana really didn't want overhearing this conversation was someone like Karofsky or Coach Sylvester, someone who would spread the news around the school.

"Oh, well how long are you going to be doing that for?" Brittany asked, reaching across the table to grab a carrot of Santana's plate. Santana growled slightly, not loud enough for Brittany to hear, but the blond couldn't help her nature, and Santana was just really protective of food recently. She was one of those pregnant people, one who ate anything and everything. Sam found it really gross, but he still drove her out to McDonald's in the middle of the night to get a McFlurry and fries.

"I told you, I'm due in about 7 and a half months and then I'll have a baby, and I swear once that baby is here you can see us everyday. You'll be it's Aunt Brittany and you'll love it more then anything in the entire world." Santana said, and Brittany smiled coming over to Santana's side of the table to give Santana a hug. She melted into her best friend's embrace, hating that it had been so freaking long since they done that.

"I'm going to be that best Auntie Brittany in the entire world." Brittany whispered, into Santana's hair, Santana beamed. She knew that Brittany would love the idea of being an aunt. Brittany went back to her side of the table, and waved happily to Quinn, Rachel and Tina who were paying for their food in the line. They all waved back, Tina a huge smile on her face, Quinn a small twitch of her lips and Rachel, a sort of emptiness in her eyes. Santana didn't exactly know why, but Rachel had been sort of out of it the past couple days, Kurt had said it had something to do with her doctor's appointment, but she hadn't told anyone what had happened.

"Hey guys!" Tina said happily as she sat down next to Brittany, who waved enthusiastically, Santana just smiled at the girl. Quinn and Rachel joined a second later, Quinn giving the three girls smiles while Rachel just sat, looking down sadly at her food.

"Rachel, you ok?" Santana asked, she may not be Berry's biggest fan, but it was so unlike Rachel to mope around for days, not giving any explanation. Usually if something was wrong with Rachel everyone would know why.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rachel responded quietly, poking at her food, refusing to look at anyone else. Quinn gave Santana a look that told her to leave Rachel alone, but now Santana was really curious. Santana rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Like hell you're fine. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Santana asked, Quinn glared at her and Rachel looked like she was going to cry when she looked up. Like she had been caught in an act she didn't want anyone to discover.

"None of your business and like I told you I'm fine, just leave me alone." Rachel said forcefully, Quinn moved closer to her friend but didn't touch her, Rachel looked like she would snap at any moment. Santana spotted Finn standing in line for food, grateful that if something did happen with Rachel, Finn was right there.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong maybe I can help, or are you scared, did you do something wrong? All I know is that you are not fine, alright so why don't you just tell me what the hell is the matter with you." Santana demanded, slamming her hands down on the table. The surrounding tables glared at their's, Rachel refused to answer and let her head drop in her hands.

"Santana leave her alone." Quinn said quietly, and Tina reached over and rubbed Rachel's arm soothingly.

"No, she's upset and I'm trying to help." Santana said, ignoring the fact that Rachel had started crying.

"You have a funny way of showing concern, can't you see that you're just upsetting her more." Quinn said, as though she was the only one who knew how upset Rachel was. Santana scoffed, and was about to come up with a witty reply when Rachel suddenly jumped from her seat and ran from the cafeteria, her head in her hands. Quinn shoot a glare in Santana's direction, Santana shrugging nonchalantly.

Quinn stood to go follow her, but Tina grabbed her arm and pointed towards Finn, who had seen Rachel flee the cafeteria, and was already on his way out to find her. Quinn sank down in her seat, turned away from Santana and started talking to Tina about the calculus test she had just taken.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Brittany who was acting like she hadn't noticed everything that had just happened.

"Someone's got their elastic waistband in a bunch." Santana muttered glancing around to see if anyone had heard her. Quinn glanced at her but didn't respond, and although she didn't turn she saw Tina's eyes flicker in her direction.

Santana just shrugged, and went back to eating her lunch, still very curious as to what was wrong with Rachel.

**Glee!**

Why was she such a coward? How dare she let Santana, of all people, get to her. She had sworn to herself and to Finn and to Kurt and to Mercedes that she was fine and that she could handle going to school, even after discovering the news of her double pregnancy. How could she be so stupid, she couldn't believe that she had ever agreed to such a stupid thing to begin with.

Why couldn't she just be the supportive best friend to Quinn, why the hell did she say she would get pregnant, now she was not only ruining her own life, but Finn's as well. He had been nothing but good to her since they had started dating, and he had told her he had dreams for himself, but now all those dreams were nothing.

And what about her dreams, she still wanted to be on Broadway, make something of herself, but no she had to go and get pregnant, and now she was going to be stuck living here in Lima for the rest of her life. She was such an idiot. What the hell was wrong with her? She started crying again.

She was sitting in the choir room, her knees drawn to her chest, her face buried in her hands. She hadn't fully let herself just cry since she found out the news. Sure she would cry at night sometimes, and no matter how many times he told her he didn't mind staying up all night to make her feel better she had contained it to allow Finn to get some sleep.

She still couldn't believe she hadn't been able to hold it in today in front of Santana, Tina, Quinn and Brittany. She still hadn't told Quinn the news, but Quinn was the kind of person who didn't ask what was wrong, just did everything in her power to make the person feel better. Rachel was so grateful for a friend like Quinn but that still didn't help her from feeling like she was breaking apart at the seams.

"Rach." Her head snaps up, she goes to wipe away the tears but then she notices who it is. Finn's standing in the doorway, that sad smile on his face that he gets sometimes, when he's happy but sad at the same time. She doesn't say anything but simply nods in his direction.

He doesn't say anything he just walks to her, sits in the seat next to her and brings her into his arms. He pulls her gently into his lap, rubbing small, calming circles on her back, he lets her cry and this time she doesn't try to hold it in.

They spend all of sixth and seventh period in the choir room, not caring that they'll most likely get detention for not showing up to class, but whatever it meant more time they could spend with each other.

"What's wrong Rach?" Finn asked about halfway into what should have been their sixth period class. "I saw you leave the cafeteria in tears, what happened?" Rachel sniffled, her hands playing with the bottom of Finn's shirt.

"Santana just kept asking me what was wrong, and she wouldn't leave me alone about it, I just don't want to tell anybody yet." Rachel whispered, glad that her mouth was close to Finn's ear she he would actually hear her.

"Rach, don't let her get to you, you don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to." Finn said soothingly and he pressed a kiss to her temple. She sighed and brought her hand to his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Well I probably will tell them all eventually, but I'm just not ready yet." She says, her eyes falling and the undeniable sting of tears burning her eyes. Finn notices a tears fall and gently wipes it away with his finger tip. She gave him a shy smile and kissed him quickly.

"Whenever you're ready." He said and she leaned into him. She could always count on him to make her feel better, but it was only a matter of time before everything blew up in face.

**Glee!**

"I really don't understand why you did that, couldn't you see that you were making her upset." Quinn said loudly as her and Santana exited the cafeteria after the bell rang. Neither knew where Rachel had run off too, but chances are Finn had found her so she was probably ok. Santana rolled her eyes and turned to face the blond who couldn't quite walk as fast as Santana could.

"I didn't know that she was going to get that upset over a little thing, god, it's not my problem her baby hormones are making her moody." Santana said, Quinn scoffed, Santana tried to turn to walk away but the blond's reflexes hadn't slowed with pregnancy.

"Well you could have at least realized that she didn't want to talk about and just left it alone, but no, you had to pry, you had to go there, you just love pushing her to her limits." Quinn said, a small smirk forming on her face. Santana was a pretty complex person but Quinn could read her like a book.

"What went on in the cafeteria has nothing to do with you Preggers, it was between me and Rachel, so why don't you just leave it alone." Santana said and she yet again tried to walk away from the girl, but was again unsuccessful. Quinn found it in her power to walk fast enough to get in front of Santana.

"Don't you think it's a little hypocritical to stand here and call me Preggers when you are in the exact situation. And it is my business because Rachel is my best friend and I hate seeing her when she's upset, and you made her upset." Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. Santana shh'ed her when she mentioned Santana being in the same situation. The last thing Santana needed was Quinn revealing to the entire school her secret.

"Shut it will you Fabray." Santana said but Quinn didn't look like she was backing down one bit. Quinn just smirked slightly and turned to look who else was still in the hallway.

"What you mean you don't want me to accidently reveal to the whole school that you're..." Quinn said, a fake tone of innocence in her voice. The observers in the hallway had all suddenly focused on the two girls.

"Don't even think about it, or I will slap you." Santana said gritting her teeth. She raised her hand slightly, showing that she wasn't afraid to fight if she had too. Quinn just laughed.

...dating Sam." Quinn finished with an airy giggle. Santana faltered, her mouth dropping open in shock. Quinn smiled to the people who had been watching. "That's right Santana Lopez is with my ex and I have no problem with it, you can continue with you're lives now." Quinn finished.

Santana just stood there, her hand still raised, ready to attack at any moment. Quinn looked her a satisfied smile on her face.

"You didn't really think I would tell the whole school you're secret would you?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow. Santana just shrugged.

"What's going on here?" Puck said, suddenly appearing out of no where, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders. Santana looked quizzically between the two who just stood there sharing a small smile.

"Hey Lopez wanna close your mouth and lower your hand, I don't like anyone even coming close to threatening my girl." Puck said, and Quinn sighed at her boyfriend's unnecessary need to be protective. Every since they had officially started dating about a week ago, he had been particularly clingy. Quinn found it very sweet and thoughtful but seriously over the top.

"Since when has she been you're 'girl'?" Santana put air quotes around 'girl'. Puck shrugged his shoulders. Santana was finding it increasingly hard to believe that Puck had actually settled down, she also jokingly wondered what Quinn had done with his balls.

"For a while, I mean she is carrying my child and I'm kinda in love with her so that definitely contributes." Puck said proudly and Quinn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Santana scoffed, unable to open her mouth afraid that she would puke.

The bell rang and Santana stalked away from the two, considering they had taken this opportunity to have a very long goodbye kiss. God, they were even worse then Finn and Rachel. At least they waiting til you walked away to start sucking face.

"Gross." She muttered. She really could care less about being late to her next class, it was with Mr. Schue, she could just say she was helping Rachel out with some pregnancy issue. She really didn't like the fact that she couldn't use her pregnancy as an excuse, but it's not like she wanted the entire school to know her secret.

Once she was far enough away from Quinn and Puck she slid to the floor. She really should cut class more often, it was nice in the empty hallway. No screaming, no couples getting harassed by teachers for sucking face while up against a locker. It was almost completely silent, maybe an occasional slam of a distant locker of a kid who had left his book there, or a flush of a toilet by someone who had forgotten to go in between classes.

Oh yeah she was definitely skipping class more often. Maybe next time she would be in the same place, she was almost hidden from view, the only way you'd be able to find her was if you were looking. If you were looking it would be pretty easy, but to random teachers she was unnoticeable.

_Prefect _she thought, _I'll just sit here until seventh period then I'll go the chemistry, the only class I want to go to, because I get to be lab partners with Brit. _

She thought her plan was full proof, until she was discovered. But it wasn't by a teacher or a fellow class skipper, but by her baby daddy.

"Santana?" Sam asked, when he did a double take, seeing her sitting behind the large column in the middle of the hallway.

"Sam, you can see me, damn it guess this hiding place isn't as good as I thought it was." She said truly disappointed. Sam just smiled.

"Listen actually I was looking for you actually, we haven't had a real chance to talk about our relationship, so I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday, at Breadsticks." Sam said, and Santana beamed.

"I would be honored, I think it's time to introduce the little one the heavenly thing that is Breadsticks." Santana said, and Sam chuckled. They smiled, and for once Santana genuinely felt happy, she had this feeling in her heart that she had never had before. "Wait, you're still coming to my ultrasound today aren't you?" She asked, hoping he hadn't forgotten. He still hadn't told his parents, so she knew sometimes it was hard to keep the lie going.

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll pick you up after school. Bye." He leaned in tenderly kissing her cheek, before walking back to whatever class he was supposed to be in.

"Bye Sam." Santana whispered, but she could barely hear herself over the pounding in her chest.

**Glee!**

"So, what's it like being pregnant?" Brittany asked Tina as they exited their sixth period English class. Tina's head snapped up in surprise. How is gods name did Brittany know? Artie.

"It's not much different from not being pregnant, I mean you just get sick sometimes and are a lot hungrier then you would be if you weren't." Tina said, trying to make things as simple as she could for Brittany, who just looked her.

If she was talking to anyone else she probably would have talked for hours about how much pain she was constantly in, and how of the four girls she seemed to have the worst morning sickness. She had already missed a week of school total because of such bad morning sickness. But this was Brittany and they were at school they're were plenty of people who could have easily overheard their conversation.

"That doesn't seem too bad, I mean San's always complaining about how she doesn't feel good, or her feet hurt, or she has a craving for something that she doesn't have." Brittany said, obvious confused by the two different answers she had received.

"Well it's different for everybody. Listen Brittany I have to go or I'll be late for history, I'll see you later." Tina said, feeling slightly sorry that she was ditching the girl, but she really didn't want to talk about baby stuff with Brittany. Tina quickly walked away clutching her books to her chest, hoping Brittany wouldn't follow. She breathed out deeply when she didn't hear footsteps behind her, but what did happen was so much worse.

"Well I was just wondering in case I end getting pregnant, what to expect." Brittany called down the crowded hallway. Tina froze in place, unable to react properly, Mr. Schue who had heard what Brittany said and was in front of Tina took a tentative step forward.

Tina felt the eyes of the entire study body burning holes in her body and she could barely contain the tears the threatened to flow from her eyes. She couldn't move, but she couldn't keep standing here, not after what Brittany had just said.

"Tina is that true? Are you pregnant?" Mr. Schue asked, obvious concern for the teenager lacing his voice. Tina couldn't form words so she just nodded, she finally felt herself able to move and she ran straight for the nearest bathroom, ignoring the calls from Mr. Schue and the apologies that Brittany was shouting down the hallway.

In the empty bathroom Tina felt a sob rib through her chest, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes, without any signs of stopping soon. Why, she knew she couldn't completely blame Brittany, the poor girl didn't have any idea what she had done, and she had apologized.

"Tina, I am so sorry, I had no idea that no one knew, I thought that when Artie told me it meant that everyone knew." Brittany said, bursting through the door to the bathroom, immediately pulling Tina into a hug. Tina accepted the girl's apology and the hug with gratitude. "I promise if any of them try to do anything to hurt you, San, Rachel or Quinn I'll kick their ass." Brittany said a smile forming on her face. Tina giggled.

"Thank you, and apology accepted I know you didn't mean to." Tina said, Brittany beamed and pulled Tina in for another hug.

"Come on, Mr. Schue holding an emergency glee meeting this period." Brittany said, holding out her hand. Tina didn't move, she wasn't a huge fan of touching in public, her and Mike barely ever held hands at school, but she also knew that Brittany meant well and she would hate to hurt her feelings so she grabbed it.

So now everyone knew, but instead of it killing her, she was actually sort of relieved, now Santana needed to tell everyone. Yeah good luck with that one.

**Glee!**

**A/N: **_And there my lovlies is chapter 7! I am very happy with the way this chapter played out! Sorry it took so long. I promise the next chapter will have more Mike & Puck in them. :) Also coming up is a little suspicion from the other glee clubbers (Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren & Artie) who find all these pregnancies more then just coincidental. _

_Question I'm thinking of making the next chapter from the guys points of view, would you like that or should I stick to the girls? _

**Word Count: **_3628 (these are becoming so easy to make long, I used to not be able to write a chapter much over 1000 words) _

**Review! :) Thank you all for your kind reviews for the previous chapters, they really do inspire me! **

**xoxo **_monteith. hudson. 23ox _


End file.
